Roxis Meitzen
Appearance Roxis has long hair that protrudes out the back of his head. Unlike his brother Rozeluxe, however, his hair is purely black and more wavy. During combat situtions, Roxis is also known to wear his hair in a ponytail, to prevent anything from obscurring his vision. His eyes take on an amber-like color and often causes those that he makes eye contact with to feel uneasy. He is always seen wearing a dark forest green kimono with a lighter green and black stripes. Roxis also wears a white cloth, that bears a similar appearance to that of Captain's Haori draped over his shoulders. It is currently unknown if it is a fake or if its the actual Haori of a Captain Roxis assassinated. Personality Very sophisticated and eccentric, Roxis speaks as if he is better than all. He is a talkative person, using this to take the upper hand on his opponents. He rarely takes away the bland smirk on his face, only doing so in the heat of battle, shifting to a sadistic grin. He is free-spirit who acts on a whim and doesn't care who falls dead in his way, leading to many members being replaced in the Seven Fangs. He is a blend of being carefree and careful, being precise in all of his actions but doing them without much thought. He is revered as a S-classed criminal because of this trait, feared for his dangerous actions often initiated with great and pinpoint skill. He claims to act on a whim but it has been shown that he takes careful steps before hand Roxis is also a highly intelligent indiviual who is sadistic and arrogant. Hiss charisma and belief in his own power gain him the trust and respect of many of his peers. Roxis is dangerous yet righteous by nature as he is more than willing to do acts that go against the morality of others; this is due to his belief that his evil deeds are for a much higher purpose and he must commit evil to destroy an even greater evil. He is noted to be quite selfish as his desire to destroy and recreate the world comes from his revenge on his younger brother for betraying him. He loves to fight, but he also loves messing around with people. He knows when he can play around and when he can get serious. Roxis fights with his sword as well as his dagger and is very skilled with them. He loves to eat, and will eat often. He will also choose food over money when offered a prize fo a successful assassination. History Equipment Kyofuga (恐怖牙, Horror Fang): This the "fang" of Roxis as he is a member of the Seven Fangs. The smallest of the seven weapons, it is an elaborate dagger that is carried on Roxis' waist. It is attached to a long extendable cable that allows him to strike an opponent at a distance. When swung, it possessed the ability to create a large black hole that causes vacuum of air to appear in the surrounding area that leads to a pocket dimension. With each swing of the blade in the given area, causes the collective suction of each black hole to become stronger, causing even the sturdiest of foes to find it incredibly difficult if not impossible to avoid its pull. The vacuum of Kyofuga is strong enough to suck in a large portion of the Rukongai, leaving almost half of the area in shambles. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Within Roxis lies a large reservoir of spiritual energy, fully under his control. Taking the form of a white veil, he has shown to skilfully mold and control his spiritual energy to the point where he can suffocate those around him; given that he wants to. His spiritual energy tends to signify when he is truly angry or not, as shown when his subordinate tried to stop him from going out to battle. While his anger wasn't visible, his spiritual energy reached such a demonic point that it began to burn away at his subordinates skin. Master Demon Tamer: High Endurance: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: An expert in the art of "Kenjutsu", Roxis is notably skilled in the unique style of Iaidō. Using his unnatural speed, coupled with his years of experience; he can fluently remove the blade from its sheath, strike his opponent and re-sheath the blade in a blink of an eye. Blending this art of fighting with his own unique style, he has also shown to use his sheath to block and push away opponents before dealing a deadly strike with his sword. *'Osoishi' (遅い死, Slow Death): Flash Stepping behind his opponent, Roxis will dart across the floor behind his foe and swiftly slice them across the legs vertically. As they fall to the ground, he will slam them downward with his sheath, full force. *'Kage' (影, Shadow): A sword stance, involving using his sheath to keep his foe at bay and waiting for the right moment. As soon as an opening is made where they cannot block, Roxis will step towards his target and pierce them through the chest with his Zanpakutō. Flash Step Master: Skilled in the Shinigami art of Hohō, Roxis can move at speeds surpassing that of most Captain-level Shinigami. He takes pride in his speed and turns it into a game in most cases. To him, its a game that he cannot lose. He has shown to speed through the entire Soul Society in a single sweep. : Enhanced Speed: '''Roxis has shown amazing feats of speed, being able to relentlessly attack and pursue his opponents in hand-to-hand combat while forcing them onto the defensive. He is able to match the speed of many shinigami quite easily. '''Master Tactician: A perceptive fighter, Roxis keeps an eye on the small mistakes an opponent can make. He keeps track of any small bit of information that can help him overcome an opponent, he makes it a point to remember where he has made a wound on an opponent from a previous fight for future use. He is a cunning fighter, using deceptive tricks and tactics to overpower his opponents. He carries with him a medley of tools for battle use. Kidō Expert: Zanpakuto Sumitsukigasa (墨月暈, Ink Moon Halo) His Zanpakutō takes the form of an ordinary katana with a golden hilt with a red cloth-wrapping and maroon sheath. It has a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape embossed on it.Shikai [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: When releasing Roxis utters the command "Hide". '''Upon releasing, the blade begins to glow with a black aura before changing into a double-headed voulge with red markings on it. ''Shikai Special Ability'': Sumitsukigasa grants Roxis the ability to duplicate an adversary's attack and reproduce it as if the power his own and absorbing an adversary's spiritual pressure and turning it into his own. Sumitsukigasa possesses the power of both. Duplicating an opponent's technique consumes a great deal of Roxis' spiritual energy and entails a risk when reproducing an adversary's attack, but with the secondary power of his zanpakuto, he is now able to absorb the attack and continue to counterattack indefinitely. '''Spatial Displacement: His Zanpakutō takes slices of space and recreates them. While it appears that he is manipulating time that is not what he does at all. He uses his Zanpakutō to recreate a space that didn't exist before and shifts his location in space in that instance. Zetsumetsu (絶滅, Extinction): Roxis' first named attack in his Shikai. This technique works by teleporting the opponent out of sight and out of the fight, he is capable of sending the unlucky opponent to a location of his choosing. This technique is even capable of sending a the opponent out of existence effictively killing them in the process. Ijigan '(異次元, ''Different Dimension): Roxis' second named technique. This allows him to bend space and time itself provoking a rift or a passageway to a different dimension, intending to push and trap his opponents inside to wander forever after he has done this. '''Mokushiroku (黙示録, Apocalypse): The third of Roxis' Zanpakuto abilities in Shikai. This allows Roxis to completely shift the intensity of the forces around him, such as gravity and electromagnetism. He has shown himself capable of using it to slow down the rotation of the earth in the space around himself and his opponent, causing anything that moved to create immense friction, literally causing anything that is in motion to catch fire. He can even create a gravity well above a fixed section of space that can rain down an immense burst of gravity on that specific area. By using the release command Seethe. Sumitsukigasa will begin to glow yellow and then transforms further gaining a large hoop with multiple bladed protrusions along the outside of it. The hoop is set into the middle of the of the voulge bar where the weapon is commonly held and twirled. Attack Duplication/Reiatsu Absorption: By spinning Sumitsukigasa right, the central hoop glows pink allowing Roxis to absorb any attack that his Zanpakuto comes into contact with. When he spins Sumitsukigasa left, the central hoop glows pink and fires the absorbed attack back. This is the true power of his Zanpakutō. Hajō Kūri (覇錠空蔾, Tyrant Lock Void Bramble): By striking Sumitsukigasa into the ground, an elegant fortress wall of purple reishi is formed. The wall transforms all energy around it into reishi, condensing it into a green ball before getting launched as a considerably powerful wave that decimates everything in its path. The wave can dispel even after it is launched. Renzan - Hajō Kūri (連斬 覇錠空蔾, Serial-Slashing Tyrant Lock Void Bramble): A more powerful variant of Hajō Kūri, Sumitsukigasa produces this ability which surrounds Yushima and forms an elegant fortress of green reishi. There are also various tendrils around the fortress which latch onto the ground beside it. A huge green light shoots into the sky, casting a Celtic-like symbol above Seireitei. This then proceeds to absorb the reishi that makes up Soul Society, and can fire concentrated green blasts of energy capable of destroying a large area within its blast radius. It can also block most external attacks. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Behind The Scenes Roxis posseses Sumitsukigasa because the Filler Arc characters that possesed it do not exist in my storylines. Category:Villians Category:Seven Fangs Category:Characters Category:Male Category:RazeOfLight Category:Shinigami Category:Original Characters Category:Meitzen Family Category:Character Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Hero Category:Soul Society Resident Category:World of the Living Resident Category:World of the Living Residents Category:Hueco Mundo Resident Category:Original Character